


Destiny

by justadarksoul



Series: Fate (Carmilla) [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Awkward Laura, College AU, F/F, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Lesbians, Roommates, Silas University, carmilla webseries, flirty Carmilla, i'm hollstein trash, loss of a parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadarksoul/pseuds/justadarksoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carmilla is ran into by a girl at freshman orientation, her life changes, but with this girl comes awkwardness, flirting, and something else Carmilla can't put her finger on.Eventual Hollstein, some angst (Carmilla fans are used to it) Flirty Carmilla and awkward Laura</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A twist of Fate

**Destiny** n

  1.        something that is to happen or has happened to a particular person or thing; lot or fortune.



 

* * *

 

Only once in my life an accident caused something good to happen.

“Oh my God I am so sorry” A girl stumbles out after she runs into me with more force than I expected. I feel my walls go up as I regain my footing and composure.

“Ugh, watch where you’re goi-” I can’t help but to stop talking as I look at the girl in front of me. Her green  eyes look into mine as I take her in. She’s a few inches shorter than me with sandy blonde hair and nice completion. I can’t help but notice how beautiful she is.

_Wow she’s… stunning_

I suddenly realize that we have been staring at each other for a while without a word. “I’m sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.” I say softer than I intended.

_Great now she probably thinks I’m awkward which is the last thing I am._

“I’m Carmilla by the way.” I say as I quickly sick my hand out hoping to have her ignore my previous statement. She looks down at my hand and back at me, but not before my eyes drift up and down her body.

_She probably thinks I’m checking her out_

_I mean I am_

_But she can’t know that_

“I’m Laura” She says as she takes my hand and shakes it. Her touch is warm which feels nice on my cold hand. “I’m guessing this is your first year.”

_Did she just say that? At freshman orientation_

I can’t help but smile at how flustered she is at her own statement.

_She’s really cute_

“Yes this is my first year, do you know your major?” I ask, hoping to make her feel better for what she just said.

“Journalism, well specifically investigative journalism. What about you?”

_Oh a little Lois Lane_

_How interesting_

“Philosophy” I say blander than I intended. I can’t help but feel that way towards my chosen major; well it’s more of my mother’s choice than mine.

_My mother…_

“Wow, you must love hearing people’s opinions.” She says, getting immediately flustered at what she said.

“I guess if they have the same opinion as me” I say with a laugh. Before we can continue, a voice yells above the auditorium.

“Hey Laura” someone says, which causes Laura to say something on the lines of truck under her breath.

“Do you not like her?” I ask in a whisper.

_Why am I so interested in her?_

“She transferred into my high school our senior year and I was the one who had to show her around. She has the biggest crush on me and it’s extremely obvious, but I don’t like her back.” She whispers back. I can’t help but to laugh as a tall girl pushes her way towards us.

“Hey have you gotten your room assignment yet?” The girl asks. I can’t help but to clench my teeth at the sight of Danny Lawrence, a girl from my high school.

“No I haven’t, I was about to until I ran into Carmilla.” She says as she gestures towards me.

“Oh it’s you.” Danny says.

“Why hello Athena, nice to see you too.” I say giving Danny a glare, which she returns.

“You two know each other?” Laura asks as she steps between us.

“We went to high school together.” Danny states blandly. At around six feet tall Danny can be pretty intimidating, especially in sports.

“So where did you go senior year? Did Zeus need Athena back at Mount Olympus?” I say. Before I can stop myself, I end up laughing at my own joke.

_I can’t believe I am laughing at my own joke_

_Wait, Laura seems like she’s laughing too._

_Maybe I’m funnier than I think_

“Very funny Karnstein, but for your information, I moved to a different high school” Danny says angrily. I can’t help but enjoy making her angry. It’s almost like a hobby for me.

“I figured that much, well I have to be anywhere but here, but Laura I will see you another time cutie.” I say with a wink as I leave the two and head to get my room assignment.

_I feel like that won’t be the last time I see Laura._

The walk to the desks with room assignments is filled with pushing past people and avoiding everyone. I can’t help but continue thinking about Laura as I get closer and closer to the desk.

When I finally get to the desk a lady, who seems like she’s ready to get as far away from the university as she can, greets me.

“Hi, Name please” She says with an obviously forced smile.

“Carmilla Karnstein.”  She then shuffles through papers until she finds mine.

“You will be in the Vampress hall in C204.Your roommate will be Miss Laura Hollis.” I feel my breath hitch in my throat as I try and contain my composure.

_Laura, as in the Laura I just met?_

I take the papers from her; give her a quick thanks as I make my way through the crowds and out the door, not wanting to talk to anyone else. Once outside I reread the papers she gave me and sure enough it reads “Laura Hollis.”

I can’t help but to feel extremely happy at the fact that the cute girl I met at orientation is going to be my roommate. I begin the walk back to my hotel room with a smile on my face.

_I feel like that won’t be the last time I see Laura_

_And I was right._


	2. Moving in

Spending the rest of my summer away from my mother ended up being one of the greatest things that has happened this summer.

_Other than meeting Laura_

I ended up jumping from town to town, staying at hotels and enjoying the open road until move in day arrived. There was a constant thought in my mind as I went about my days.

_I can’t wait to see Laura again_

Being five hours away from Silas was my own mistake due to me forgetting when move in day was until my phone told me that It’s today at three. I cursed under my breath as my phone reads 11 A.M. I quickly rolled out of bed, threw my cleanest clothes on and brushed my teeth as I threw everything into my bag. With one more sweep around the room to make sure I didn’t forget anything, I head out.

The roads are nearly empty with people off at work so the drive itself was a peaceful one. That is until my mother decides to call me. The sight of her caller I.D. is enough to make me want to throw my phone out the window. With a sigh, I answer.

“Hello Mother” I say as blandly as I can.

“Nice to hear from you too Carmilla, it’s only been five weeks.” She says almost as blandly as I do.

_Only_

“Well I’ve been busy.” I mumble back, trying not to lose my temper and throw my phone out the window.

“Busy doesn’t mean leave home and not talk to me for five weeks. I was worried Carmilla”

_That’s a lie_

“There is nothing to worry about Mother” I say through gritted teeth.

“Well anyway, I hope to see you around the Holidays, Mattie would be disappointed” I can almost hear her smirk through the phone.

_Why does she always bring my sister up?_

“We will see.” I say trying to get the thought of Mattie out of my head.

“Well I sent your things to the address the school gave me for you. Hope to hear from you soon Carmilla.” And with that she hangs up the phone, leaving me with the open road and my thoughts.

Eventually after hours of driving, I make it to Silas. I park my car and grab my bag from the trunk before I find the welcome center.

“hi, I’m looking for Vampress hall?” I say awkwardly to the man at the desk.

“It’s right across from the science building.” The man says, not even looking towards me. I grumble a thank you and after aimlessly wandering I find it. I walk up the flight of stairs to the second floor and walk down the hall. I find my room is the only one with an open door, probably due to the fact I am almost an hour late for ‘move in.’

When I approach the room my heart nearly stops when I catch sight of Laura. Her back is towards me and she is reaching down into a box.

_Don’t look at her butt_

_Don’t look at her butt_

_I’m looking at her butt._

“Well aren’t I the luckiest girl in the world” I say after a moment, causing her to jump. When she turns around she looks me up and down and I can’t help but smirk.

_Is she checking me out?_

“Hey there Carmilla” She finally says after a moment of staring at each other.

_She looks amazing in that…_

_That shark sweater_

“Glad to see you gave me the window” I say as I move into the room and throw my bag down on the bed.

“That’s all you brought?” She asks. I bite my lip to hold back a snarky remark, and end up chuckling to myself and shaking my head.

“No Cutie, my other stuff is being mailed to me”

“Where are you from?”

_Oh she’s interested about me_

“Washington State” I say as I move to hang my surprisingly black wardrobe in the closet.

“Your parents didn’t help you move in?” I feel my body tense at the question.

“My mom’s extremely busy, what about you? Did your parents help you move in?” I ask as normal as I can.

_Oh God, what if she doesn’t have parents?_

“My dad helped me move in; we live right by the university” She says.

“You don’t have a mom?” I ask before I can think.

_God Carmilla, what is wrong with you_

“No, and you don’t have a dad?” She asks. I end up clenching my jaw and shaking my head.

_Am I afraid to speak about him?_

_Is Laura afraid to speak about her Mother?_

_Are we both plagued with the loss of a parent?_

I begin unpacking and once I am done, Laura and I haven’t spoken another word to each other, both lost in our thoughts.

“So, ready for class?” She asks.

_She’s adorable_

“As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.” I say giving her a small smile.

_I hope she doesn’t notice how much I look at her_

_What if she thinks I’m creepy?_

_It’s just how I flirt_

Before we can continue our conversation, there is a knock on the door. I sigh as I get up and open it, revealing two gingers. One has shorter hair that covers their forehead and they’re wearing suspenders. The other has shoulder length curly hair that bounces with every step the girl takes.

“Welcome to Silas University, I hope you two are settling in nicely. My name is Perry, and I am the floor monitor, and this the other floor monitor, LaFontaine.” The curly haired one, Perry, gestures to the other.

 “Hello friends and freshmen, I am so glad you two can join us! I hope we have an amazing year with no weird things like last ye- Oof.” LaFontaine doesn’t finish the sentence as Perry quickly elbows them in the rib.

_Not even going to question it_

“What Susan was trying to say was, we are glad to have you and if you need anything you can come and see us, we are in room C220” Perry then nearly drags LaFontaine out of the room before we can even respond to them.

“Well aren’t they a strange pair cutie?” I ask.

_Cutie doesn’t even describe her._

_Beautiful works better._

“Would it be weird to say that I have seen weirder?” She says causing me to laugh.

“You know Laura? I think we will get along just fine.” I end up winking at her, which causes her to blush but before either of us have a chance to respond there is another knock at the door.

_I swear to God…_

“What do you two want?” I ask as I open the door, expecting Perry and Lafontaine but instead Danny stands there.

_Oh how I miss the ginger twins_

“I’m here to see Laura” She says as she pushes past me.

“Come on in Athena” I say in the sassiest tone I have. This causes her to glare at me but before I have the chance to say anything else Laura begins talking to her.

“Hey Danny, what’s up?” She asks.

“Hey, I’m just here to wish you luck on your first day.” She says, smiling. Her pathetic attempt at flirting makes me nauseous.

“Thanks Athena, means a lot” I say giving her a wicked smirk.

“I am so sorry you have to deal with her.” Danny says angrily. I feel my own anger rise as I know what she’s going to bring up.

_She better not._

“Oh you don’t know anything about her then.” Danny says.

_She better not._

“Don’t you dare” I nearly growl at her.

_She’s going to_

“What? Are you scared Laura isn’t going to like you if she knows what you did?” Danny spits back at me. I feel my anger boil as the memories flow back.

_It was an accident_

“Guys, stop it. Now. Danny leave, please.” Laura suddenly says causing me to relax. Danny looks upset but reluctantly begins heading out the door.

“Fine. I’ll see you in class Laura.” And with that she’s gone.

_Please don’t ask questions._

“Carmilla” She says softly.

_She’s a journalism major; of course she’s going to ask questions._

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I say in a voice weaker than I expected.

“We don’t have to. Let’s just forget this ever happened. Okay?” She says, surprising me.

“I’m fine with that creampuff” I say with a smile.

_Creampuff? What the hell Carmilla_

_“_ Creampuff? That’s a new one” She says with a laugh.

_It’s a new one for me too_

“Well get used to the names cutie” I say.

_And a cutie she is_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out Serendipity, which is Laura's perceptive on the same story (i still have to catch this one up!)


	3. The First Week

College is nearly as boring as I thought it was going to be. I was never the one to enjoy school; I mean high school was hell so that might add to my un-enjoyment of school. And my mother forced me to go to the same college that Mattie went to; I mean I’m not complaining.

_I got to meet Laura_

Classes themselves are interesting; I think I enjoy the people in them more than the class. I ended up having Laura in three classes, which gives me the perfect opportunity to flirt with her.

But my cousin Will is also in those classes and he always ends up talking to me. So really I never get the chance to actually talk to Laura, I just end up flirting with my eyes. And hell, her eyes flirt back.

The worst part about it all is that Laura and I haven’t had a chance to talk much, only in passing and before bed, but with my four nights a week night class, that time is limited. But thankfully Friday has finally come around and I just have to endure one more class before the weekend.

The worst part of my next class is the kid who somehow ends up sitting between Will and me; Kirsch.

_Why can’t he just sit on the other side of Will?_

_I will never understand how they end up saying ‘bro’ more than twice every sentence when they’re together._

_Must be a frat thing_

Aside from being a typical douche of a frat guy, Kirch isn’t the smartest person I’ve met, to put it nicely. The worst part of it all is having him flirt with me daily. Being called ‘hottie’ everyday was getting quite old.

“Hey Hottie” Kirsch says as if on cue.

“What do you want?” I snarl at him. 

“Whoa Hottie, no need to get all aggressive.” He says as he puts his hands up in defense. “Even though it’s kind of hot”

_Does he have a death wish?_

“Anyway, we’re having a beginning of the school year bash at the frat house tonight and I was wondering if you would be interested in going?”

“Yeah I’ll go.” I say as emotionless as possible.

“There’s going to be hot guys and alcohol and… wait you’ll go?” He says in utter shock.

“Did I mumble or something? Yes I’ll go.”

“Oh, um sweet, it starts at eight, but you can come whenever.” He says, obviously flustered. I give him a nod and thankfully our professor begins teaching before he tries to talk to me more.

Once class ends I stand up and gather my things, I plan on grabbing lunch and heading back to the dorm, but before I can make my escape Will grabs my arm.

“Hey, Kirsch and I were wondering if you want to have lunch with some of our friends.” Will says with a stupid grin.

“As much as I’d love to, I think I’d rather be buried alive.” I say trying to pull away.

_I just want to see Laura_

“Please Carmilla” Will says with those stupid pleading eyes he does.

_I’m going to regret this._

“Fine” I say annoyed.  And with that Will releases my arm and we three begin walking towards the cafeteria.

The walk consist of the boys talking about these ‘hotties’ in their classes and me cringing every time they say ‘hottie.’ Thankfully the cafeteria isn’t too far from our last class so the walk is relatively short.

We head into the main dining area and soon we separate to decide what to eat. I choose to have a chicken sandwich, fries and an apple while the guys choose the main course of ‘what the hell is that’ casserole; Silas’s specialty.

Once all the food is paid for we begin walking around the cafeteria, looking for others to sit with.

“There they are” Will says as he points across the cafeteria. I can’t tell who he is pointing to at first but once we get closer I notice Perry and LaFontaine sitting at a table.

_Oh god…_

“Hey guys” Lafontaine says as we all sit down. I end up sitting on the end near Will with Kirsch on the other side. Perry and Lafontaine are on the other side of the table which is fine by me.

I eat most of my  food as quickly as possible, ignoring the stupid conversation around me. No one talks to me and I almost hope it stays that way.

_Almost_

Feeling alone in a crowded room was almost a normal feeling to me, and right now that’s all I was feeling until I saw Laura walk into the cafeteria.

_Wow she looks… stunning_

I can’t help but to stare at her as she makes her way to the food court. When she turns her head and looks at me I can’t shake the feeling that time has stopped.

_She’s so beautiful_

As quickly as the eye contact happened, it ended and I can’t help but miss it.

“Who are you staring at?” Will asks as he nudges me in the side bringing me back into the pointless conversation happening around me.

“My roommate” I say without thinking.

“Awh, does Carmilla have a little crush on her roommate?” Will asks with a smile.

“No” I say back, embarrassed. This causes Will to laugh and nudge me.

_Yes_

“You are a child” I say, pushing his arm. Before Will and I can continue Kirsch speaks up.

“Danny! Over here!” I have to hold back a groan knowing Danny will be joining us for lunch.

_Wait, she’s with Laura_

I feel my heart begin to race as they come closer to the table.

_How do I look?_

_Probably not as good as Laura does._

_Wow, she’s seriously beautiful_

Once they get to the table Danny thankfully sits on the other side of Kirch while Laura sits across from me.

“Hey creampuff”

_Creampuff? Why do I keep calling her that?_

“How’s your first week?”  I feel a smile creep onto my face when I see her roll her eyes.

“It’s going great actually, how about you?”

“It’s not too bad, a lot better than high school. I’m not sure if you two have met, but this is Will.” I say gesturing towards Will who smiles at Laura.

“Yeah, hey Will, we’re in the same Math class correct?” She asks.

_Oh they do know each other_

“Yeah we are. How’s the lesson going for you? Trigonometry can be pretty difficult. I know it is for me.” He says with a stupid grin.

“Trigonometry is so easy, it’s just Sin, Cos, and Tan.” I say taking a bite of my apple.

_Smooth Carmilla smooth_

“It’s a lot more difficult than I thought it would be.” She nearly mumbles. I laugh, hoping to know I’m not being serious.

_Now she probably thinks I’m an asshole_

_Great_

“You’re cute Laura.” I say, trying to change the mood of the conversation. I notice Will open his mouth about to say something. “Well, I have one more class before the weekend finally starts, so see you all later, especially you Laura.” I say with a wink as I get up and head towards my dorm.

_Why did I lie to Laura?_

_Oh yeah, cause Will was going to be a dick._

The walk to my room was quick and once I make it, I flop down on my bed and hug Laura’s yellow pillow to my chest.

_Why can’t I get Laura off my mind?_

_I totally don’t have a crush on my roommate._

_She better not want her pillow back._


	4. An Invintation

Waiting for Laura’s one class to be over was going to be the death of me. While holding her yellow pillow and reading wasn’t the worst way to pass the time, it nearly made time move too slowly.

_Maybe I should shower before she gets here_

 And with that thought, I put the book down and make my way to our bathroom.  While our bathroom isn’t anything special, it’s nice to have a private bathroom that isn’t shared with the entire floor.

_The “many” perks of Silas University_

Once I lock the bathroom door behind me I strip off my clothes and turn the water on. While I wait for the water to warm up, I look myself in the mirror. The scar on my side is still obvious, as it will be for the rest of my life.

_It was an accident_

While the physical scar is visible, the emotional and mental one is not, but that’s one scar I won’t let anyone see.

_Especially Mother_

I shake the thoughts from my mind as I step into the shower. The warm water and steam clears my mind as I begin my normal shower routine. My mind is nearly empty as I shower with only one thought crossing my mind from time to time.

_Laura_

There is something about her that keeps me so interested and I can’t tell what it is.

_No one makes my heart race like this_

_No one but Laura_

_How does she have this effect on me?_

I attempt to shake the thought of her out of my head; even though it is pointless.  I can’t help but smile when thinking about her.

_Dammit Carmilla, you aren’t like this usually_

And with that thought I turn off the water and step out the shower.  I put on my underwear and pants with thoughts of Laura still flooding my head. I put on a sports bra and preceded to towel dry my hair. I open the bathroom door to find Laura looking around the room. She then turns to me and I watch as her eyes look my body up and down, then they focus on my scar.

_My scar_

_Distraction_

_I need a distraction_

“Like what you see?” I ask with a laugh. I watch her eyes snap up from my body and meet mine. I watch her face turn red as she tries to find the words to say.

_Great distraction Carmilla…_

_She probably thinks you’re hitting on her_

_I mean I am but still…_

“I was just, uh, trying to um” She says as looks down, trying to hide her face.

“I’m kidding, but I must say, you are adorable when you’re flustered Cupcake” I say with a smile.  This causes her face to turn redder which I do admit, is quite adorable.

“So… How was your last class?” She asks after taking a second to recover.

“Well, as much as I like philosophy of the powerful 101 is a bit of a weird class.” I say with a contorted face.

_I’m not lying… Philosophy was my last class_

“How was your last class?” I ask.

“Well we got an assignment to document hard news” She says.

“Hard news?” I ask, raising one eyebrow.

“Hard news is news that has an impact on people in a more serious sense” She says.

_It’s almost like she’s reading the textbook_

“So like the party you and I will be attending?” I ask feeling my heart begin to race.

_I’ve asked people on dates before so why am I nervous?_

“No, that’s actually soft news which is-“She then pauses as she realizes what I said. “Wait party?”

_The one you’ll be my date for_

“The Zeta’s are throwing a first week party, and I would love to go with you” I say as calmly as I can.

“I’ve never been to a party” She nearly whispers.

_She’s kidding right?_

“Did I hear that right? Creampuff has never been to a party? Did you live under rock” I ask sounding harsher than I intended.

_She probably thinks I’m an ass._

“No I did not live under a rock, I just had an over protective dad and I wasn’t allowed to go to parties.” She says with a harsh tone.

_She definitely thinks I’m an ass_

_Shit_

“Well then let me, Carmilla Karnstein, be the one to take you to your first party.” I say with a smile, hoping she isn’t angry at me. She stares at me for a moment before smiling back at me.

“I would like that very much”

_It’s like she’s accepting an invitation to a ball_

_It’s absolutely adorable_

“Well good, it starts at 8, but I think getting there at 8 would make it less awkward for you”

“Why?”

“No one will be drunk yet so you can get comfortable with the surroundings before it gets… messy.” I can’t help but smile at the last word.

_Messy sometimes doesn’t even describe a party_

_Chaotic is a better word_

“Does that mean you’ll be getting drunk too?” She asks.

_Does she want to see me drunk?_

“I don’t get drunk; I stay mostly sober. What about you? Drunken Laura would be an interesting display” I say with a laugh.

_It would also be beautiful_

“I’ve never drank before so I hope I don’t get drunk” She says with a shrug.

“Not even a sip of wine?” I ask.

“Nope, my dad rarely drank but if he did it would be one beer, and I would never be allowed to have any.”

“Well I’ll keep you safe at the party, and whenever you want to leave it, we can.” I say as I feel my face flush. I turn to keep her from seeing me this way.

“Well, I will probably need your help getting ready for this, because I’m not sure what to wear.” This causes me to turn around with a smile on my face.

“Well cutie, shall we get started? The party starts in a few hours and we both have to get ready.” I say still smiling.

_And just like that, I have a beautiful date to a party_

_I might have to thank Kirsch for this later_


	5. A Party and A Beautiful Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time! There was a situation at work in which I had to run the entire restaurant for a week so that was stressful and I guess I never recovered from that until now... but here you go! Another chapter! I will try and be better at posting, now that the GM is back at my store! I'm working on catching this story up to serendipity, but also the next chapter of that is almost finished so maybe I will post it when it's done! Thanks again for reading this! Love you guys! Enjoy creampuffs!

Getting ready was becoming more and more difficult with Laura watching me. I can see her watching me from the corner of my eye and it’s making it very difficult to finish my eyeliner.

_She’s so beautiful_

I try and focus as I do the final stroke, making a dark line on my eye line. I take one last look at myself and turn to Laura. She allowed me to pick her outfit so I decided to pick my favorite one on her. A navy shark sweater and light jeans.

_I do admit she looks pretty damn good._

“Are you ready?” I ask, breaking out of the trance her beauty had me in.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” She says with a smile.

_I will never grow tired of her smile_

I feel a smile creep on my face as I grab my leather jacket and my wallet, pulling out my key to reassure Laura that we have a key. “You look amazing” I whisper in her ear as soon as we make our way to the street. I watch her face turn bright which causes me to smile.

“You do, you do too” She stutters. I throw my head back as I laugh. After a few moments of laughing I finally compose myself. “So, who exactly are the Zeta’s?” She asks timidly.

“You don’t know many of them, but you have seen Kirch and you know Will.”

_That reminds me I need to thank Kirsch for the invite that got me a date_

“How do you know Will? I mean it’s only been a few days and you guys seem like good friends.” The question causes me to laugh, which draws a confused look on Laura’s face. “What’s so funny?”

“Will and I aren’t good friends, we’re cousins.” I say as I continue to laugh. Laura’s face forms into something in between confused and realization, causing me to laugh harder. The rest of the walk to the zeta’s house was full of boring small talk about classes and such, but I felt incredibly proud when I mustered up the courage to put my arm around her. I felt my heart race when she leaned into my body.

_I could get used to this_

“Well we’re here” I say as we approach the frat house. Once I remove my arm from her shoulder, I feel as if I’m missing something.

“How have I never noticed this house?” She asks, amazed at the house in front of us.

“You never come out this way, the only things out this way are the sororities and fraternities and also the law school.” I say as we walk to the door. I give her a reassuring smile as I ring the doorbell.  The door opens quickly, and Kirsch stands there, looking at us.

“You two hotties here for the party?” He asks.

_I’m going to kill him_

I end up nodding at him, and before he can respond, a voice comes from behind the door.

“Laura!” I nearly groan at Danny’s voice. Kirsch opens the door and we sneak past him. Laura seems to walk straight into a hug from Danny.

“Hey there Danny” Laura says, giving Danny’s back an awkward pat.

“I am so glad you are here! Perry and LaFontaine are in the living room.” The grin on her face makes me sick. I end up coughing without thinking about it, which causes Laura and Danny to look at me.

“Hey Laura do you want to get a drink?” I ask, hoping to escape the glare Danny is giving me.

“Yeah sure! I’ll meet you guys in the living room!” She says as our fingers interlace.

_Her hand fits in mine perfectly_

Before she can say anything, I grab two drinks and nearly shove one into her hand. I watch her move the drink up to her nose.

“What is this?”

“Vodka mixed with fruit punch” I say as I take a sip from mine.

_I’ve always hated the taste of Vodka_

I watch as she moves the drink to her lips and takes a sip.

“Oh that’s rough” she says, with a shudder.

_She’s honestly adorable_

“You’ll get used to it” I say, taking another sip. After a moment of feeling the liquid courage move down my body I speak again. “Shall we go meet with your friends?” This causes Laura to nod and we begin making our way past the growing number of people. I nearly lose her in the crowd, but before that happens, her hand finds mine and our fingers lace together.

After a few minutes of moving past people and finding our way, we finally find Laura’s friends. I watch Danny’s eyes dart to Laura and my hands, but none of us make a move to remove them.

“Hey, you all survived your first week!” Perry says with an excited smile.

“Surprisingly I did, honestly I thought it would be a lot more difficult.” Laura says with a smile, which causes my heart to melt.

_I could watch her smile forever_

“Wait until finals” LaFontaine says with a laugh.

The rest of the conversation would have been unbearable if I didn’t have something to drink.

_Or Laura_

“Do you want another drink?” Perry asks, which causes Laura to nod excitedly. I feel worry burry in my chest as I remove my hand from hers and move it to her side. I watch Danny glare, but I turn to look at Laura, who is swaying softly. I finish the rest of my drink as Perry hands Laura another drink. She tips her head back and downs the drink.

“Whoa there Cupcake, the drinks aren’t going anywhere soon.” I try and hide the worry in my voice.

“But it taste so good” She says with an intoxicated grin. I want to say something else, but before I can Laura nearly falls on me. I hold her up as I look at her in worry.

“Laura are you okay?” Danny asks putting her hand on Laura’s shoulder.

“I’ve never been better” She says, still struggling to stand on her own.

“It’s her first time drinking” I say, holding her up the best I can.

“How much has she had?” LaFontaine asks, trying to hold back a laugh and failing.

“Two full drinks, which is around six shots of vodka” I sigh, “I didn’t think she would or even could drink this much” I nearly mumble.

“Come on Carm, loosen up a bit” She says, pushing her body closer. I can smell the alcohol on her breath, and it turns me on yet scares me at the same time.

_Dammit Laura_

“If anything happens to her, it’s on you” Danny says shoving a finger at me. I was debating ripping it off, but I didn’t want to do that in front of Laura.

“Yeah whatever Athena, I can control my date” I snarl back.

“She isn’t your date Carmilla” Danny snarls back at me.

_I’m going to destroy her_

“Laura doesn’t seem to be looking so good, maybe you should take her back to the dorm before she drinks anymore.

_I’ve never liked Perry more than now_

I quickly slide my phone out of my pocket and check the time.

_11:30_

_It’s later than I thought_

“It is getting past Cupcakes bed time so I think I’ll take her back” I say as I attempt to drag her away from the others.

“I don’t want to go” She says in a pouty voice.

_She’s even cute when she pouts_

I can’t help but roll my eyes as I lean in and whisper “How about if we go back to the room, you can ask me five questions and I have to answer them no matter what” in her ear.

_I can’t believe I even offered that_

_I hate opening up to people_

The grin on her face makes me question my thoughts. The way she looks at me with excitement in her eyes…

_It makes my heart race_

_Laura Hollis makes my heart race_

_Jesus Christ, what is this girl doing to me?_


	6. Five Questions, One hard Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day because I finally have a day off and motivation to write! Don't forget to check out the first part of this series which is the events told in Laura's perspective! You can find it under my works. Thanks for reading! Enjoy guys!

Having to hold Laura up for the duration of the walk was more exhausting than I thought it would be. I mean I’m not complaining about having a beautiful girl lean on you, but having to drag her up the stairs is tiring.

_Dammit Laura, use your legs_

Once I drag her to our room, I struggle to hold her up and fish for the room key in my pocket. Once I find it I quickly turn the knob, open the door and drag Laura in. She nearly falls onto the floor the moment I let go of her to close the door.  I can’t help but laugh as she fumbles to find her bed. The moment she finds it, she jumps on my bed, causing me to laugh harder as I sit on my bed next to her.

“How are you feeling cupcake?” I ask, still laughing.

“Like I’m going to regret this in the morning” She groans out.

“You drank more than I thought you could at your size” I say with another laugh.

“I’ll probably think the same thing tomorrow morning” She says as she shoves her face into a pillow.

_Of all the pillows on the bed to use, she had to use THAT one?_

She suddenly jumps up from the pillow and asks me “Why do you have my pillow?” I feel my face heat up as I debating telling her the truth or lying to her like everyone else.

_Dammit Carmilla, why didn’t you return the pillow like last time?_

“That’s question number one” I say as normally as I can, which still sounds incredibly awkward.

_She’s going to think I’m a freak._

“You can be honest with me; I’m not going to judge.”  She says, giving me a smile that seemingly lights up my darkest corners.           

_I did say she can ask five questions, and I would answer them honestly…_

_I mean maybe she won’t remember this tomorrow_

_Oh what the hell_

I inhale deeply before I answer. “I had a bad dream and grabbed your pillow; I must have forgotten to give it back” I say without taking a breath.

_I can’t believe I just told her that_

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” She asks, concerned. This causes my heart to skip a beat, and I have to catch my breath before responding.

“I’ve had bad dreams before, I know how to handle them” I say, holding up two fingers.

“What are they about?” She asks without hesitation. I look at her, trying to figure out if she will or will not remember this conversation tomorrow.

“A car accident I was in when I was younger” I say softly, raising another finger up.

_The sound of metal colliding, glass breaking, and bodies flying_

“How old were you?” She asks.

“Fifteen” I say, putting another finger up.

_One more question… I can handle this_

“Tell me about it” She says sternly. My heart drops as I remember the day as if It happened yesterday.

“My Dad and I were driving home from school after I got in a fight” I say with a smirk. It still amazes me how mad I got at the girl who I fought.

“You got in a fight?” She asks, pulling me away from the thought of the fight.

“You’re out of questions creampuff” I say, giving her a soft laugh. “Anyway, my dad was pretty mad at me about the ordeal, so he wasn’t focusing on the road. I mean who would be able to focus on the road when their fifteen year old child broke another kid’s nose” I say with a half-smile.

“If you don’t want to talk about it we really don’t have to” She says, shifting positions.

“Its fine, I don’t mind” I say giving her a smile.

_I don’t know if I mind actually_

“In Washington it rains a lot and just like most days it rained, but this time it was more of a frozen rain.” I laugh softly to myself after that.

_It was cold enough; I should have known the roads would be slippery._

“He was yelling at me about it, not focusing on the road, and before we knew it, we lost traction and swerved into the other lane” I tense as the memories flood in.

“You really don’t have to continue Carmilla” She says, moving closer and wrapping her arms around me. I tense at first, mainly due to the fact that I’m not use to people trying to comfort me.

“I’m already this far into it, can’t stop now” I say as I let myself relax into her embrace.

“We hit another car and neither of us was wearing out seatbelts, which was normal. I went flying through the windshield, but I only landed on the hood of the car, a shard of glass pierced my side.”

_I can still feel the pain in my side_

_It’s like I’m on fire, but my side is the only thing burning._

“The piece of glass stopped me from being launched more.” I say as I move my pants down to show the scar. The mark itself is deep, like a long indent on my skin, and the fact that it’s a dark color makes it very noticeable against my pale skin.

_I hate the scar_

“I survived with a fractured skull, a few broken ribs, multiple cuts and this scar.” I take a deep breath before continuing. “My dad on the other hand wasn’t as lucky. He went through the windshield and landed straight into the other car. They said he died on impact, but sometimes I feel like they told me to help me feel better” I shrug at the last part.

“Carmilla…” She says, mouth open wide, searching for words to say.

_Just say what everyone else says_

“I am so sorry” She says as she tightens her embrace around me.

_There it is._

_I’m sorry_

“It was years ago. It doesn’t bother me until my mother brings it up” I shrug again.

“Does your mother blame you?” She blurts out.

“You’re out of questions remember?” I say with a smirk, which quickly disappears. “But yes, she does”

“I’m sorry” She says, moving her hand to stroke my hair. It’s more comfort than I have received in years. She shifts on the bed, causing both of us to be laying down.

“You must be tired” I say as I move more into the bed, feeling her arms around me tighten. She gives me a nod as she’s yawning.

_She’s actually adorable_

I watch her eyes flutter shut as I lean in and kiss her forehead.

“Goodnight Laura” I whisper as her breathing slows.

_I’ve never wanted to open up to anyone before_

_Until Laura came into my life_

I feel my eyes become heavy, and soon I drift of the sleep with the thought of Laura on my mind.


	7. The Cute Girl With the Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with an update with Carmilla's POV! I'm sorry it's been so long, i've been going through a lot this last year, with work, a breakup and finally finding someone who I know is the one for me. Thank you all for your support and please make sure to read Serenity to know Laura's POV. Thank you and enjoy!

Dreaming of Laura was great and waking up next to her would have been even greater if it wasn’t for the loud knock on the door starling me.

_Who the hell is knocking this early?_

I debate ignoring it and falling back asleep with Laura but a second knock destroys that thought from my mind.

_This better be important._

I sigh as I carefully move Laura’s arm off my waist and I sneak out of bed, trying my best not to disturb her.

_She’s so beautiful_

I fling the door open ready to tell whoever is knocking to stop, but my words are caught in my throat as Danny stands in front of me, glairing. LaFontaine and Perry hide behind her, knowing to stay out of her way.

“Where’s Laura?” Danny growls at me.

“Well we were sleeping so it would be wonderful if you would come back at a later time.” I say.

“A later time? It’s Noon Carmilla, she doesn’t sleep in.” Danny says as she begins to try and push her way past me into the room. Before she can fully enter, Perry grabs her arm and pulls her back into the hall.

“We were just checking up on Laura, she seemed pretty intoxicated last night.” Perry says, giving Danny a watchful glare.

“Yeah, and we had to make sure you didn’t kill her” LaFontaine adds, causing me and Perry to glare at them, but also causing Danny to tense up.

“We will come back later to see You and Laura” Perry says and before anyone has a chance to respond she turns them around and they disappear down the hall. I close the door and sigh as I lean against it, taking a sleeping Laura in.

_She’s even cute when she drools_

____________

I find myself lost in a book when Laura begins to stir. I put my book down and grab the cup of water and the pills I prepared earlier and head over to her.

“Good Morning Cupcake” I say, watching her eyes flutter open, causing my heart to flutter too.

“Ugh what time is it?” She groans. I quickly glance at the clock and to my surprise it’s been an hour.

“It’s around One O’clock.” I say handing her the water and pills which she takes gratefully. “How’s your head feeling?

“It feels as if I have been hit by a train” She says shoving her face in the pillow causing me to laugh.

 “Well you did drink a lot last night, so I’m not surprised at all.” I say. I watch her eyes take me in, looking me up and down. I feel my heart stop as her eyes land on my scar.

_Does she remember?_

“I’m sorry” She whispers to me.

“Don’t be” I say, giving her a small smile. “It was so long ago, I don’t mind talking about it.”

_Can she tell I’m lying?_

“I’m sorry that it happened to you.” She says, giving me a small smile.

“I appreciate that” I say softly. I open my mouth to say more but before I can there is a knock at the door.

_It’s only been an hour, can they chill_

I walk over and open it, seeing the same three people standing there as I did an hour earlier.

_Are you kidding me?_

“Hey Carmilla, is Laura up yet?” Perry asks, a lot nicer than Danny would have. She must have gotten a stern talking from Perry after what happened.

“Hey guys” Laura says before I can reply. She springs up from the bed, but before she takes a step, she winces and sits back down on the bed, causing all of us to rush to her. I wrap my arm around her waist and steady her on the bed, before moving it to be rubbing her back.

“Laura? Are you okay?” Danny asks, moving quickly towards Laura, obviously trying to get me away from her, but neither me or Laura let her.

“Yeah, just a hangover” Laura says, causing Danny to visibly relax and sit down next to her.

“It’s her first handover” I say, causing Danny to glair at me.

“Do you need anything?” Perry asks drawing our attention to her on the other side of the dorm.

“No, Carmilla gave me water and pills so I’m just waiting for those to help my headache” She says, smiling at Perry.

_She has the most beautiful smile_

“We came by around an hour ago to make sure you were still alive.” LaFontaine says with a laugh.

“They wanted to make sure that I didn’t kill you” I say, causing Laura to laugh too.

“And thankfully she didn’t” Perry chimes in happily, causing me to roll my eyes.

“I haven’t killed anybody, yet” I say giving Laura a small smile, which she returns and I feel my heart skip a beat.

“Yet” LaFontaine says.

“So,” Danny says awkwardly. “We were wondering if you two wanted to come to the café with us.” I can tell she doesn’t want me there but is forced to ask me anyway because I’m here. My immediate response is to say no but before I am able to speak Laura turns and looks at me.

_She’s giving me damn puppy dog eyes_

_And it’s working…_

_What the hell is she doing to me…_

“Yeah that sounds fun, I have to get ready so how about we meet you down there in twenty minutes?” There’s that beautiful smile again.

“Sounds great, well see you two down there” LaFontaine says, and with that they exit the room, leaving Laura and me alone.

“An outing with Athena and the ginger twins, how exciting, not that I had a say in it miss ‘well be there in twenty’” I say blander than I expected.

_I hope she knows I’m flirting_

“It won’t be too bad, plus you get to spend time with me” She says giving me a smile

_Is she flirting back?_

_I sure hope so_

“I guess I can try to endure it” I say, rolling my eyes, but my lips tug into a smile. “How’s your head feeling?”

“I think the medicine is kicking it”

“Okay, should we get ready? We only have twenty minutes” I say with another smile. She nods and I stand up and offer her my arm. She leans on me and stands up and moves to her dresser and then to the bathroom to change.

I take my time changing and then make my way to the bathroom, knocking softly before I hear ‘Come in’

My knees get weak when I see her, causing me to lean on the doorframe as I look at her.

_She’s seriously stunning_

_Her scars are even beautiful_

_Wait, scar?_

“Can I ask you something?” I find myself suddenly saying.

“Yeah, what’s up” I can tell she’s nervous, I don’t think I’ve sounded this serious before.

“I told you about my scar, I want to know about one of yours” I say in nearly a whisper.

_What’s happening to me… I’m not normally like this_

“One of my scars…” She says almost as quietly as I did.

_She knows which one I’m talking about_

“What about the one on your leg?”

“I can’t believe you can even see that one, it’s so faint.” She says with a laugh, causing my demeanor to soften.

“I guess I know what I’m looking for” I say with a smirk

_Totally not looking at her ass_

_I mean I was but anyway_

“How about I tell you on the way down there?” She says as she moves past me, her hand grazing mine. She grabs her jacket and we head towards the Café.


End file.
